Telebobela
by Luu 21
Summary: ¿Te gustaría ver a Sasuke y a Sakura en una telenovela? digo ¿Que tuvieran una vida de 'telenovela? NO COPYRIGHT CON EL CANAL DE TELENOVELAS .
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masahi Kishimoto**

**...Antes de leer prestar atención a esto...todos los personajes han sido manipulados a mi conveniencia por lo que las actitudes y roles serán opuestos a los del anime y/o manga**

* * *

><p>-¡hay virgencita has que mi papaíto se mejore!-rezo una joven de cabellos rosa al borde de las lágrimas.<p>

-tranquila Sakura-chan yo sé que don juan se mejorará, dattebayo-se arrodillo un rubio a su lado brindándole su apoyo.

-No Naruto-kun, papaíto empeoro, el medico dijo que si no le dábamos los medicamentos la cosa iría a peor ¿y sabes lo que significa?-sollozo.

-sabes que puedes usar mis ahorritos-le propuso.

-No, muchísimas gracias, pero yo conseguiré ese dinero como que me llamo ¡HARUNO SAKURA!-se secó las lágrimas y salió de la iglesia.

El rubio fue detrás de ella pero la perdió de vista, la chica había a comenzado a correr sin rumbo fijo, corría y corría, las lágrimas no paraban de salir de sus ojos nublando su mirada, iba con la cabeza gacha inmersa en sus pensamientos, por un momento dirigió su mirada al frente, su mirada se posó en un automóvil que venía a toda marcha hacia donde ella se encontraba, se quedó de piedra observando al vehículo acercarse, cerró los ojos de golpe esperando el impacto.

-¿¡estás bien!-exclamo el dueño del coche.

La chica no contesto nada miro a su alrededor y estaban todos los vecinos del pueblo murmurando cosas entre sí, luego observo al chico que estaba delante suyo.

-si-respondió vagamente.

-deberías tener más cuidado-dijo el chico.

-lo siento

-¡Oh por kami-sama a Sakura-chan casi la atropella un carro/coche! –dijo pensativo el rubio.

-¿Qué dices?-se escuchó la voz del otro lado del teléfono.

-No grites-dijo separando el teléfono de su oído mientras se sobaba la oreja

-¿me estás diciendo que casi atropellan a Sakura?

-Aja-asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Está bien? ¿Dónde está?-la voz sonaba preocupada.

-¡idiota has algo!-se escuchó un grito entre la multitud.

-¿Nani?-(¿Qué?) pregunto aun con el teléfono en la mano, lo próximo que se escuchó en aquella calle fue un boom proveniente del impacto de un bolso sobre la cabeza del rubio quien cayó estrepitosamente al suelo.

-¡CO-ÑO no te quedes hay parado como un imbécil, ayúdala! –grito de nuevo la voz.

-¿Acaso eres mi conciencia?

-creo que ya está, disculpa las molestias causadas-el chico comprobó el estado de la pelirrosa -¿quieres que te vea un medico? Te puedo llevar

-Iie, daijobu –(No, estoy bien) se sacudió la tierra de su falda ( pa que parezca más pueblerina)

-si no es más me marcho

-¡Choottooo!-(¡Esperaaaaa!) grito ella acercándose al muchacho que estaba por marcharse.

-¿pasa algo?

-bueno, yo este… aún no se tu nombre –dijo sonrojada mirando a la acera.

-Uchiha Sasuke, mucho gusto-dijo ofreciéndole la mano.

-mucho gusto –dijo aceptando la mano y agitándola fuertemente de arriba abajo.

-disculpa-dijo el zafándose del agarre-aquí tienes una tarjeta-le dio la tarjeta y se marchó.

-¿Qué dice la tarjeta frentona?-pregunto curiosa una rubia, tratando de arrebatarle la tarjeta a Sakura quien la sujetaba fuertemente.

Ambas chicas estaban sentadas en una banca del parque, veían a los chiquillos corretear de un lado a otro.

-deja que la lea yo primero-dijo la pelirrosa un poco enojada.

-hmp ¿ne? Frentona ¿Dónde dejaste a tu esposo el señor cara de papa? –se burló tratando de sacar de las casillas a la chica de ojos verdes como…como…esto….una esmeralda: O (n/a: no sé porque me he acordado de la telenovela ''el zorro'' XD)

-Urusai-(cállate) grito.

-¿ne? ¿No me digas que te engaña con la señora cara de papa? O peor aún ¿hacen tríos? Sakura eres una puerca-dijo tratando de contener la risa.

-puerca otra-sonrió maliciosamente.

-el que piensa pierde-le arrebato de las manos la tarjeta a la rosada-mmm haber dice…

-devuélvemela

-Pareces una chiquilla, deja el escandalo solo es un pedazo de papel

-Papel no, cartón-le corrigió.

-de igual forma bakka, veamos haber-leyó la tarjeta en voz alta ''Uchiha Sasuke dueño y señor de las empresas Uchiha-corporation '' y luego de leer el teléfono le tiro la tarjetilla a Sakura en la cara.

-¿Uchiha-corporation?

-Los dueños de la empresa esa…de cervezas

-¿Cuál?

-Frentona eres lenta…haber ¿has visto ese anuncio en la tv donde salen un montón de tipas en tanga bailando?

-No

-¿no tienes tv acaso? Ese anuncio lo repiten cada que pueden

-Mi televisor se volvió a atascar

-¿Atascar? Sakura no me digas que de nuevo han vuelto a darle golpes

-Es que con un golpecito y va que funciona perfectamente

-¿Ya lo han fastidiao?

-Ya llegue-anuncio su llegada a la mansión, se soltó el nudo de la corbata y dejo los zapatos en la entrada de la casa.

-Cariño ya has llegado-dijo una señora de más o menos…no sé cuántos años ,digo a las mujeres nunca se les pregunta la edad y mucho menos le faltare el respeto a una anciana.

La mujer se acercó a su hijo y le planto dos besos en las mejillas a modo de saludo (n/a : vale así se saluda en España pero en Latinoamérica las que saludan de dos besos son las pijas/creídas de alta sociedad)

-Hola madre-dijo el chico educadamente.

-Sasuke ¿has vuelto al pueblucho de mala muerte ese?- le reprocho su madre con asco.

-Sí, y no sé porque te enfada tanto

-Es que no me gusta que te juntes con esa gentuza (n/a: ¡chusma chusma! PUU)-además que te podrían haber robado, matado, secuestrado, violado, descuartizado

-No es para tanto- la corto.

-Promete que no iras más

-Konohamaru me necesita (n/a: Ok sin comentarios O.o)

-Ese mocoso se las puede arreglar solo

-No mamá no puede arreglárselas solo ¿no has visto donde vive?

-No-soltó la señora con veneno haciendo que al chico le palpitase una vena en la frente.

-hmp

-Hijo, Karin ha llamado

-¿Y bien frentona, como piensas pagar las medicinas de tu padre?- pregunto Ino acompañando a Sakura hasta su casa.

-No lo sé-miro el suelo con desesperación

La vecina quien casualmente barría cerca de donde se encontraban ambas chicas intervino en la conversación.

-Disculpa no he podido evitar escuchar tu problema-la señora dejo de barrer y las chicas le prestaron atención.

-¿necesitas dinero?-pregunto ella.

-Es obvio no-dijo Ino cruzándose de brazos-¿acaso usted va a dárselos?

-Bueno, no –respondió-Pero se de alguien quien necesita una empleada de servicio…

-Holap- sonrió

-Hola Naruto –dijo el encargado de la tienda desde el lado de la caja.

-Un ramen instantáneo por favor-el rubio sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¿Tienes dinero?-pregunto el anciano.

-Yo pues…-se rio mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-¿No tienes dinero? ¿Cierto?- dijo comprensivamente el mayor a lo que el rubio asintió-¿pretendes que te fie el ramen? ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

-Completamente

-¡Lárgate de aquí zángano! –le grito el hombre mandándolo a volar con su bastón.

-Hola amor mío-se lanzó la ''zorra'' Karin a los brazos de su amado.

-Hola cariño, ¿qué tal estas?- le sonrió dulcemente Sasuke a Karin.

-Extrañándote-dijo la chica, lo jalo de la camisa acercándolo a ella para después devorarlo en un salvaje beso.

-Hay chicos podrán hacer todo eso cuando estén casados-la madre de Sasuke los observaba llamando su atención- Karin querida ¿cuánto tiempo sin verte?-sonrió y ambas víboras se saludaron.

-Lo siento Miko-chan es que en la agencia estamos muy ocupados

-Tranquila querida debes de estar muy saturada, el trabajo de modelo no es cosa fácil, siempre de aquí para ya -dijo hipócritamente la señora-¿quieres algo de tomar?

-Gracias Miko-chan, sí, me gustaría un té helado.

-Enseguida, ¡CONTEMPLACION! – llamo a la criada

-dígame doñita -le contesto.

-Tadaima-(estoy en casa)- la chica entro en la casa.

-¿Sakura eres tú?-se escuchó una voz cansada desde la habitación

-Si padre-contesto, pero se alarmo al ver a su padre caminar tambaleándose hacia ella.

-Hija, yo…-tosió- ¿soy una carga cierto?

-Claro que no a'pa –de sus ojos comenzaban a salir las lágrimas- yo lo ayudare y vera como salimos de esta

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p>Se me ha ocurrido la idea...jopeeee he visto tantas novelas que dije...hala hagamosles una parodia<p>

XD en fin...si ves novelas ya sabes todo lo que pasara -.-


	2. Chapter 2

**La verdad es que ninguna excusa es valida para justificar mi demora...así que procederé a escribir.**

* * *

><p>Un plaff resonó por toda la habitación, es decir eran tan pobres pero tan pobres que la habitación era multiusos. La chica cayó estrepitosamente al suelo provocando un ruido sordo, miro la hora en el reloj de la pared, se alarmó, pues había quedado con la dueña de la casa asistir a la entrevista justo a las 9 y ya eran las nueve pasadas, se sobo las piernas y el trasero, que habían sufrido el mayor impacto, maldijo internamente ¿Cómo se le pudo haber pasado la hora? Fue al lavabo y se dio un 'baño de policía', de esos en que nada más el agua te toca el cuerpo, salio ignorando el flequillo rebelde que no se acomodaba, vio que su padre le tenía preparado el desayuno y le dio un poco de penilla dejarlo servido, así que tomo su agua de panela con pan y salió como alma que lleva el diablo.<p>

-Un tiro perfecto- exclamo Karin abrazando con fuerza a Sasuke, quien sonreía con modestia-¡Eres el mejor!- dijo, para después besarle con mucha pasión, con pasión morena.

-No es para tanto- se dijo, Sasuke Uchiha aunque no quisiera admitirlo era un crack en el golf.

-Claro que lo eres, eres un digno Uchiha- apareció la madre como por arte de 'Harry Potter' que digo, por arte de magía, con un par de champañas-Brindemos por ello.

-¡Salud!- la mujer alzo la copa al igual que la modelo, Sasuke se resigno a mirarlas.

Esperó impaciente la llegada del autobús, lo peor era que venia a tope, no le importo, lo que realmente valía la pena era llegar a tiempo. Tal cual como lo predijo, ningún asiento disponible, le tocaría ir de pie, suspiró, le pagó al conductor e ingresó al vehículo, sin más remedio se agarro de la barra superior. Ese día llevaba unos tacones que le había prestado Ino para que se viera más elegante y le dieran el trabajo, Sin embargo no contó que luego de estar unos 10 minutos bailando el vals en el bus, le comenzarían a fastidiar, es decir no solía usarlos ni siquiera sabía como se había subido en ellos. Mordió su labio inferior como signo de molestia ¡Pues como no, si una señora regordeta estaba ocupando dos asientos! ¡ Eran DOS! y ella jodiéndose los pies, camino con un poco de dificultad, cuando estuvo a su lado le dijo amablemente:

-¿Disculpe señora, podría correrse para que me pueda dar este asiento?

La mujer solo le mando una mirada donde se podía leer claramente un 'Muérete'

-Y bien hijo ¿Para cuando la boda?

-Para dentro de un mes- respondió anticipando la respuesta de su novio.

-¡Que alegría!- exclamo la mujer- Ya quiero tener muchos nietos.

Este comentario lo avergonzó.

-Madre aún somos muy jóvenes- respondió él.

-No importa hijo, Karin y tu son la pareja perfecta, seguro los niños salen igual de guapos que su padre- Karin seguía sonriendo, la habían mandado a 'Home run' y ella ni cuenta se había dado, le dijo fea, claro indirectamente y la idiota ni se inmuta.

Luego de aquel trayecto miro la hora en el reloj de la calle, eran las diez de la mañana, fijo y ya ni la recibían, pero como dicen; la esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

-¡Oh por Dios, esta mansión es 30 veces más que mi casa!

Tocó el timbre y una criada le abrió.

-¿Que se le ofrece?

-Verá yo vengo por lo del trabajo-respondió con timidez.

-Claro, pasa- sonrió amablemente, por lo menos tendría una compañera agradable.

-Karin ¿Te llevo a casa?- le pregunto en el parqueadero del club.

-No gracias, hoy quede de ir con las chicas- mintió.

-Esta bien- sonrió y le dio un beso de despedida a la muchacha.

-¿Tu que harás? - le pregunto ella cuando el beso culmino.

-Iba ir a la empresa, los Hyuga juegan sucio y tendré que dejarles las cartas sobre la mesa- respondió con furia mirando un árbol.

La ama de llaves echo de nuevo un vistazo a la hoja de vida de Sakura, ella nerviosa observaba todo el lugar, estos tipos si que estaban forrados en plata, y ella sin donde caerse muerta, miró los cuadros de las paredes donde aparecían una señora con el cabello como relamido por una vaca, llena de gel, con trajes de quien sabe que época, con mirada altiva sosteniendo una copa de vino, a su lado un hombre mayor con una pequeña sonrisa reprimida por su acompañante, y así todas las fotografías, al parecer la doña se creía fotogénica, se rió interiormente ¡Era más fea que un matrimonio a la fuerza! aunque eso parecían. Siguió con su inspección y diviso a un chico de cabellos azabaches muy guapo en la playa junto con una mujer, dedujo que era su novia ¡Vaya desperdicio! ¡Los más buenos ya están o casados o son gays! aunque un vago recuerdo paso por su mente, ella conocía a ese hombre, ¡Sí, si que lo conocía! era el mismo que casi la atropella ayer ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Oh por Dios! Que vergüenza ¿Está era su casa? ¿Trabajaría aquí? bueno eso no lo sabía todavía, miro a la mujer que tenían enfrente saliendo de su ensimismamiento, parecía un poco enojada.

-¿No me escucho, cierto?- pregunto o más bien confirmo.

-Yo, lo siento- se disculpo.

-Si no le interesa el trabajo...-estaba diciendo pero Sakura la interrumpio.

-¡Por favor! ¡Necesito el trabajo! Que sería de mi padre sí...- las lágrimas la traicionaron y junto con los sollozos aparecieron en escena.

-Esta bien, pero no llores- dijo la mujer tratando de calmarla.

-Disculpe, usted muy amable me recibe después de la hora y yo salgo de llorona- se limpio una lágrima rebelde que salía de sus ojos y trato de sonreír.

-Todo eso, gracias a que la dueña no estaba, ella no tolera la impuntualidad- trato de suavizar el ambiente.

-Hola amor, ¿Me echaste de menos?- entro la pelirroja a la habitación junto con un pelinegro.

-Yo siempre te echo de menos- respondió el hombre besando todo el cuerpo de Karin.

-Hazme tuya- gimió como gata salvaje.

-¡Tus deseos son ordenes mi reina!- luego de que ella lo tumbará a la cama comenzó el acto sexual.

Llegó directo al trabajo, siempre lo relajaba ir al club, amaba el aire libre, el estar con la naturaleza lo hacían sentir vivo, cosa que ya no parecía en estos últimos meses en que tomo las riendas de la empresa tras la muerte de su querido padre, estaba lleno de trabajo, de pies a cabeza, quien no lo conociera diría que es un adicto al trabajo.

Subió por el ascensor, varias personas lo saludaron, hasta se podía decir que era el jefe perfecto, todos lo querían y no tenían la más mínima queja. Se dirigió a su oficina con su traje que costaba miles de dolares y sus zapatos de marca, la secretaría le aviso que en unas horas tenía junta con los franceses, asintió y le dio las gracias, Martica era un amor, ya sentado en su escritorio lleno de papeles que firmar y documentos por leer, por su mente pasaron las imágenes de ayer cuando casi-atropello a aquella chica, se podría decir que era interesante, nunca había conocido a nadie así.

* * *

><p>Hoeee ¿Y piensas dejarlo así?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

-Muy bien Sakura, empiezas a partir de mañana- dijo la mujer amablemente.

-¡Ay gracias de verdad!¡Juro que no la defraudaré!- sonrió y levanto el pulgar.

-A mi no me tienes que decir eso, tu deber es con la familia Uchiha.

-¿Uchiha? ¿No son los dueños de la empresa de cervezas o algo así?

- Claro, mañana a las 8 - dijo la mujer mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-Aquí estaré- respondió sonriendo ampliamente a la vez que dos hoyuelos aparecían en sus mejillas, estaba emocionada, ¡Por fin conseguía un trabajo! después de mucho, ¡Podría comprar las medicinas de su padre y sostener la vivienda! y si contaba con un poco de suerte hasta le sobraría para algún capricho, ella era una persona muy optimista hasta se le tildaba de ingenua.

-Cabe aclarar que ganarás el mínimo-_ El mínimo, mínimo mínimo _resonó por su cabeza como eco por varios segundos, ¿Que era el mínimo? No quiso parecer tonta y asintió.

ooo

-Muy bien creo que es todo por hoy- estiro su cuerpo en el sillón de aquella oficina, miro el reloj que marcaba las 6:30, todos los trabajadores habían salido hacía media hora, pero él como jefe siempre se quedaba un poco más adelantando trabajo y papeleo, ser el presidente de una empresa no era nada fácil.

_Al día siguiente... _

_kikiriki kikiriki kikiriki_

_-_¡Ahhhh!- el grito de Ino resonó por todo el lugar.

-¿Que pasa cerda?- pregunto Sakura alarmada cayendo al suelo- auch- se sobo el brazo.

-¿¡Acaso ese bicho es tuyo!- grito con asco señalando a un animal que se encontraba en el suelo.

-Primero, señalar es de mala educación- le bajo el dedo- segundo, pobre Claudio.

-¿Quien es Claudio?- pregunto incrédula.

-¿Que no lo ves? es mi gallo- sonrió como tonta cargando al animal- A que es mono, ¿Quien es bonito? pues tú- jugo con la cresta del gallo.

- Creo que el candado que te cayó en la cabeza cuando eras pequeña tuvo un efecto retardado- ¿ Acaso no podía ser más tonta?- Mi pregunta es ¿Por qué tienes un gallo en tu casa?

-No te creas, antes había pensado en un gallina, así de paso tendría huevos gratis, pero no tenía un gallo que pudiera montarla- dijo pensativa agarrándose el mentón- verás ayer después de mi entrevista de trabajo fui a la granja del tío Gai, sabes que le encantan los animales, su gata 'Kitty' ya va por su octavo embarazo en lo que va del año, es toda una gata- se rió ella sola de su comentario.

-¿Porqué fuiste donde Gai?- pregunto un poco harta de que desviará tanto el tema.

-Pues nada, que cuando salí toda apresurada esta mañana sin darme cuenta me cargue el reloj de la pared y como no tenía dinero para uno nuevo, le pedí ayuda al tío.

-¿Pero un gallo?

-Si, mi amado gallo Claudio.

oooo

-A despertarse bella durmiente- dijo Sasuke entrando con una bandeja llena de fruta.

-Mmm- emitió Karin aun dormida, había caído como un tronco la noche anterior rendida.

-Arriba- exclamo amorosamente.

-No me jodas- respondió, el chico pensó que se trataba de su imaginación, se sentó a su lado y le quito los mechones de cabello que caían sobre su rostro, se veía muy tierna mientras dormía, la observo, la quería mucho, su vista paseo un poco por su cuerpo, todo en ella era perfecto, sus manos, sus piernas, sus ojos, su nariz, su boca, su cuello, su chupón...esperen ¿SU CHUPÓN?

-¡Karin que significa eso!- estallo haciendo notorio su enojo.

-¿Que cosa?- pregunto cínica.

-Ese chupón que tienes en tu cuello- trato de calmarse, a lo mejor ella tenia una buena explicación.

oooo

-¡Taxi!- gritó, esta vez Ino le había ayudado un poco prestándole dinero, no era mucho, pero lo suficiente para no irse en bus, esta vez contaría con la suerte de viajar en un taxi colectivo, sí, de esos en que en una ruta van por lo menos 4 personas distintas y se paga lo mismo que en un pasaje de autobus o incluso menos.

-Pasa por esta dirección- le dijo al taxista mostrandole un papel donde tenia la dirección de la mansión.

-La podría arrimar un poco- dijo.

-Muchas gracias- se monto, a su lado iba un hombre que tenía pinta de pervertido, en el puesto del copiloto iba un estudiante.

-Uyy mami ¿Y todo eso es tuyo?-pregunto el sujeto de al lado.

-¿Si no es mio de quien mas va a ser?- respondió inocente.

-Uyy me gustan así, indomables Grrr-gruñ en estos momentos por muy inocente que fuera se tenia que dar cuenta de las intenciones del hombre.

-Disculpe señor, pero...- dijo incomoda, pero la interrumpió.

-_Con esas tetas pa' que cara_- imito agarrar unos senos invisibles- esta está mejor :_ Mami si así es el purgante me muero cagando_.

Si te encuentras con un personaje de este tipo lo primero que quieres hacer es alejarte lo más pronto posible, a menos que seas una cualquiera que le guste sentirse piropeada por pervertidos así. Sakura no era la excepción quería bajarse de ese vehículo , la oferta de abrir la puerta y lanzarse en medio del trafico era tentativa.

ooooo

-Estoy esperando una explicación- respiraba profundamente.

-Sasuke, mi amor, esto no es un chupón, sabes muy bien que el queso me da alergia y ayer con las chicas fuimos a comer un solomillo, y yo no sabia que tenia queso, por eso tuve un reacción alérgica- trató de converse a si misma y de paso al pelinegro quien se veía pensativo.

-No te pongas bravito si- miro con cara de cachorro al chico quien no resistió y cedió ante aquella mirada.

-Nunca podría enojarme contigo enserio- sonrió y tomo la bandeja que había dejado en la mesa de noche, pincho con el tenedor un trozo de melón y se lo dio a Karin en la boca como niña pequeña.

oooo

-Gracias- ¡Por fin! pensó interiormente, entro a la mansión y se encontró con la misma mujer del día anterior que le había contratado, la cual le dio el uniforme que tendría que usar.

-Muchas gracias, y ¿Qué tal me veo?- pregunto dando vueltas con su nuevo uniforme.

-Se ve muy bien- una voz masculina la sobresalto.

-Sai no deberías estar en el jardín-le reprendió la ama de llaves.

-Ya, pero me entro un poco de sed- sonrió el chico de tez pálida tomando un vaso. Era extremadamente guapo, claro está no más que su jefe-me podrías servir un poco de agua, es que vengo del jardín todo sudado y el frío de la nevera me haría un poco de daño- esbozo de nuevo aquella peculiar sonrisa.

Luego de que el líquido se halló en el recipiente, él dio un sorbo y pregunto:

-¿Eres nueva?

-Si, es mi primer día- se rasco la nuca al estilo Naruto.

-Mi nombre es Sai, soy el jardinero- se presento dándole dos besos en la mejilla.

Sus mejillas se colorearon de un tono carmín al sentir el contacto de los labios del chico sobre su piel, se avergonzó, las palabras se atoraron en su boca :

-Yo soy Sa-sa- trato de presentarse.

-Mucho gusto Sasa- le dijo el pelinegro.

-N-no, Y-o b-b-buen-o me llamo Sa-kura- dijo finalmente.

-Perdona que torpe, mucho gusto Sakura- le dio la mano.

-Igualmente

-Basta de platicas, Sakura ven tienes que ordenar el cuarto del señor Sasuke- le llamo la atención.

-¡Si!- dijo con energía, estaba emocionada en su primer día.

-Vamos

Ambas mujeres se dirigieron por un amplio pasillo, luego dieron con una sala grandísima con muchos floreros, cuadros, sillones y cosas carísimas, subieron por las escaleras.

-Es la última habitación, solo tienes que barrer, trapear (fregar) arreglar la cama, el joven no es muy desordenado, luego de que la ases me buscas estaré en la cocina.

Asintió y dispuesta a comenzar con su primera misión, avanzo decidida con escoba en mano, abrió la puerta lentamente y observo la habitación; era muy masculina, tenia en las paredes un par de fotos del chico en la pared junto con sus amigos, si no estaba equivocada aquello era la muralla china, la había visto en la televisión, siguiendo con su recorrido vio un escritorio lleno de papeles, lo primero sería organizarlos pensó.

-¿Quién eres y qué haces en mí habitación?

* * *

><p>Continuará...<p>

Ya lo se, se que merezco tomatazos (tranquils que hoy tuvimos guerra de comida y me dieron con un pan en la cabeza)

Y es que demoro en subir porque no veo reviews, y eso me hace pensar que no les gusta la historia, yo la subo por ustedes...

Agradezco a todas las personas que me siguen y me dejan reviews me hacen saber que les interesa.

Desde hoy me comprometo actualizar mas de seguido.

Saludos...


	4. Chapter 4

-¿Quién eres y qué haces en mí habitación?- escuchó una voz masculina a sus espaldas, se sobresalto y dio un pequeño salto, tipo cuando sueñas que te caes por un abismo y saltas, bueno pues así ( N/a : U.U) pasó saliva, giró sobre si misma buscando al emisor.

-Yo, bueno soy...- no completo la frase porque se dio cuenta que aquel hombre estaba semi-desnudo con una toalla enrollada en su cadera, la miraba fijamente, ella aparto la vista avergonzada, en estos momentos aquella hormiga que caminaba por el suelo era la cosa mas interesante del mundo, evitaba mírale a los ojos, pero no tenia porque sentir vergüenza, era su trabajo y ese individuo le estaba interrumpiendo. Cambio bipolarmente su actitud.

-Disculpe, pero yo solo estoy haciendo mi trabajo- se atrevió finalmente a mirarle, en estos momentos por su mente pasaron las imágenes de aquel chico que por poco acaba con su vida, en aquel trágico día ( N/a: ¿Trágico porqué? Yo: es que hoy estoy un poco graciosilla)

-¿Te conozco?- pregunto él, sinceramente esto le dolió, le dolió que no la recordase, ella que soñaba cada noche por ver aquellos pozos negros-¡Tu cara se me hace conocida!- la esperanza volvió- Pero no se donde- (Yo: ¿Que mala memoria no? hace unos días recordaba aquellos ojos verdes. N/a: Cállate.)

-Tengo cosas que hacer, con permiso- trato de apartarse, pero no contó con que el sujeto acababa de salir de la ducha y algunas gotas se escabulleron por el suelo y justo en el momento en que ella se encaminaba para ir a la puerta, KATAPLUM, se resbalo y cayo al suelo con una vista un poco perturbadora o afrodisíaca, según los distintos gustos.

- Lo siento- era la viva representación de un tomate, ahora si le pareció ver algo negro.

Él no dijo nada, solo procuro tomar la toalla lo más rápido posible, se le había caído al suelo cuando intento ayudar a aquella muchacha.

-¡ Sasuke Mario alberto- kun!- un grito hizo su aparición en escena junto con una zanahoria rallada con patas, bueno no tan rallada, a decir verdad estaba un poco rellenita.

-¡Karin no es lo que parece!- se excuso con la modelo, se amarro de nuevo la toalla a la cintura, y busco piedad en los ojos de la chica, la cual solo miraba asesinamente a la joven que yacía en el suelo y fingía limpiarse la falda de no se que, ahora se intercambiaban un poco los papeles, Sasuke era el que pedía perdón, sinceramente él era mucho para Karín pensaba Sakura, no se merecía a una ególatra, superficial, narcisista, ambiciosa, perra, zorra, coya*, mentirosa, envidiosa...

-¿Tu quien demonios eres? - pregunto mirándola con recelo.

-Soy la nueva empleada- decir sirvienta, muchacha de servicio o criada le parecía que sonaba un poco despectivo, a fin de cuentas era un trabajo digno.

-La nueva **SIRVIENTA**- y aquí es donde piensas ¡La puta que la pario!, intento sonreír , aunque más bien apareció una mueca en su rostro.

-Si, soy la nueva **EMPLEADA**- recalco, tenia que hacerse valer.

-¿Que se supone que haces en la habitación de** MI** prometido?- hizo referencia en el MI, a lo cual Sakura levanto las cejas como muestra de indignación.

-Es mi trabajo- afirmo levantándose del suelo.

-¿Acaso tu trabajo es verle los hue#$ a tu patrón?- pregunto con sarcasmo ( Yo: ¡Oh por Dios Karin usando sarcasmo,es el fin del mundo!)

-No- respondieron los dos al unísono, después se miraron sonrojados, Karin noto el rubor en las mejillas de su novio, bufo, se acerco a él y le planto un fogoso beso en los labios , solo para que la pelirrosa los viera y supiera que el azabache era de su propiedad.

-Con permiso- se retiro ella con voz lastimera, el chico lo noto, la siguió con la mirada.

-¿Qué tanto le ves a esa 'Chewing gum'-Karin se cruzo de brazos y miro con desprecio la puerta por donde la muchacha había desaparecido segundos antes.

-Karin, ten más respeto.

-¿Respeto? Solo es una criada- se excuso avanzando peligrosamente al hombre, él la detuvo y dejándola con los labios en forma de trompeta corrió detrás de Sakura.

-Sasuke-Dijo ella aún con los labios estirados besando al aire, pero al notar que no le respondía abrió los ojos encontrándose sola en la habitación, maldijo internamente.

'Tonta, tonta, tonta' se repetía una y otra vez ¡Odiaba ser tan torpe! ella solo estaba allí para conseguir el dinero de las medicinas de su A'pa y lo único que logro fue sentirse humillada por aquella mujer. De repente sintió como sus ojos le comenzaban a picar, una lágrima rebelde escapó de sus ojos haciendo un recorrido por sus mejillas, sonrió con melancolía, como echaba de menos el pueblo, a sus amigos, todo...Esta gente ricachona la hacían sentirse menos, pero tenía que ser fuerte.

-No me gusta que chicas tan bonitas como tu lloren- escucho una voz a sus espaldas.

Sonrió un poco nerviosa.

-Anda, levántate del suelo- el hombre de cabellos negros le tendía la mano para ayudarla a levantar, titubeo por unos segundos pero al final la tomo, sus manos eran suaves, muy suaves, incluso se atrevió a preguntar:

-Sus manos son muy suaves- Halago.

-Sí, es que uso la piedra pómez todos los días, me deja la piel como culito de bebe-presumió- no seas tímida- le animo a tocarle la cara,el cuello, los brazos...

-Vaya sí es cierto, es como tocar una colita de bebe- dijo embelesada.

-¡Itachi, se puede saber que esta pasando aquí!-grito Sasuke, quien milagrosamente en su recorrido de su habitación a la cocina había logrado cambiarse, incluso llevaba una corbata y unas botas de vaquero.

-Deja de gritar, escandaloso.

-¡Exijo una explicación!-grito a todo pulmón.

-¿Y porque necesitas una explicación?- lo reto su hermano mayor mirándole con sorna, como era un par de centímetros más alto que el menor le dio un toque en la nariz con su dedo índice para cabrearlo más.

-¡Esta es mi casa! ¡Y ella es** MI** empleada! que más quieres- dijo orgulloso, sin medir sus palabras.

-Discúlpeme **DON**, pero por mucho que yo trabaje en esta casa no me convierte en su esclava- Aquí le salio la sangre pueblerina que lleva dentro, alzo la mano para darle una cachetada...

Un PLAF resonó por toda la cocina, dando como resultado un pelinegro en el suelo.

-¿¡Naruto que coño haces aquí!- grito iracunda al rubio quien mantenía una sartén en alto.

-Yo, Sakura-chan paseaba por aquí cerca, escuche unos gritos y vine en tu auxilio- sonrió orgulloso.

-Idiota, ayúdame a pararlo.

-¿Que dices Sakura-chan?- exclamo con asombro.

-Ayúdame a levantarlo, deja de mal pensar y ayúdame- entro los dos lo cogieron y lo sentaron en un silla.

-Si la patrona se entera me mata.

-Pues mucha suerte- Naruto dio media vuelta intentando huir. Pero la chica le agarro del cuello de la camisa.

-¡Ah no, no me echas el muerto a mi sola!

-¿Acaso está muerto? - cuestiono pasando saliva con dificultad- no le toques quedarán tus huellas, ¡Lo he visto en esos programas de policías que echan por la tele en las mañanas! tendremos que buscar un buen lugar en donde poder esconder el cuerpo- continuo con su monólogo.

-No digas más, primero hay que comprobar si vive o no- con temor se acerco a la silla, le levanto la cabeza con sumo cuidado posando sus dedos sobre la nariz del muchacho busco signos de vida, sonrió ¡Respiraba! sin embargo eso no la alivio del todo ya que podía haber quedado en coma según vio en un programa de tv, tuvo miedo, actuando casi de manera involuntaria su cuerpo se acerco lentamente al del chico, coloco su oído en su pecho en busca de latidos.

-¡Aja! ¡Así los quería encontrar!- el grito de Karin hizo que la pelirrosa abriera los ojos como platos y que del susto saltará encima del azabache, el cual despertó con el grito de su novia-¿¡Que pasa aquí!

-Yo, tu...Karin, no es lo que parece.

-¿Entonces que hace** ESA** encima tuyo?- de sus ojos saltaban chispas.

-Cuñada deja la paranoia- Itachi bebía del cartón de la leche.

- ¿Qué son esos gritos?- la madre Uchiha hizo su aparición en escena, miro con horror el panorama y una mueca de asco se poso en su rostro, dejo caer su cartera al piso de la impresión. Karin sonrió victoriosa, por fin se desaria de aquella mujerzuela.

-¡Itachi qué haces bebiendo del cartón de la leche!- le fulmino con la mirada, el resto cayo al suelo estilo anime.

-Yo, es que...mamá Sasuke- retrocedió poquito a poco, cuando su madre estaba en modo 'Chuky' era aterradora.

-¡No metas a tu hermano en esto!¡Cuantas veces te he dicho que para eso existen lo vasos, pero no el señor prefiere beber del cartón...- continuo sermoneandolo.

Sakura y Naruto aprovecharon la discusión para escabullirse de la cocina, de la que se salvaron.

-Ahora sí dime, ¿Qué hacías aquí?- le pregunto seriamente colocando los brazos en forma de taza.

-Lo que te dije Sakura-chan- se rasco la nuca.

-Naruto- advirtió.

-Esta bien- suspiro- paseaba por aquí viendo para ver si alguno de estos ricachones me daba algún trabajo.

-¿Paso algo malo? ¿Tienes fiebre?- le tomo la temperatura pero estaba bien.

-Es enserio, el tendero ya me advirtió que si no le pagaba que no volviera por allí y sabes que no puedo vivir sin mi Ramen- serio la miraba a los ojos.

-Esta bien veré si te pueden dar algún empleo- sonrió.

-¡Muchas gracias!- grito el rubio hiperactivo dandole un fuerte abrazo.

-Ya te vale no, al parecer no te conformas con uno solo- Karin ironizo.

-Tengo trabajo por hacer, vamos Naruto- ignoro olímpicamente a la mujer, que quedo con la boca semi-abierta.

-Karin cierra la boca- le dijo Sasuke, pero ella estaba en el infinito y más allá.

-Me las pagarás cabaretera- con odio trono sus dedos, de fondo aparecieron una nubes cargadas de lluvia dándole un aspecto tétrico, un relámpago la ilumino y ella comenzó a reírse con maldad.

* * *

><p>Continuará...Solo si quieres...<p>

Coya*: en Barranquilla, Colombia es un sinónimo de Zorra.

¿A que las apariencias engañan? LOL

Andaba un poco atareada con exámenes y ese rollo...la semana pasada tuve el de historia, y la buena noticia es que sobreviví (Espero que con buena nota porque me tire una semana estudiando ¬.¬) tengo un mini descanso de 2 semanas que aprovechare...Además quise hacer este capítulo un poco más largo.

_'Karin es tan pero tan mala que no le hace caso a Dora la exploradora' _

¡Que tengas un bonito día! acuérdate que el día peor empleado es aquel en el que no se ha reído.


End file.
